goldmanormusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ready, Set, Play!
Ready, Set, Play! is the second episode of The Golden Manor of Music. It aired as a double premiere along with Welcome to the Crystal School! Transcript Narrator: As we return with Mia, Teacher will advise everybody to form bands. Tom is always going to form a band with his clique. But Mia is nervous as she never had a friend or joined a band ever before. Mia: I guess I'll be the only solo person this year :( Pinky: Hurry Mia, join our group! (Mia runs to Pinky's group) Teacher: Okay everybody, now it's time to choose your uniforms! Narrator: As everybody ran and got the best uniforms, there is only one set of uniforms left. Mia, Gina, and Fruity: Track suits? Pinky: Yes, unfortunately, We got the tracksuits. At least they match our colors, right? Gina: Yes, indeed they match our favorite colors! Narrator: As everybody changed into their uniforms, It will be time to select the instruments. Luckily, Teacher lets Pinky's group go first. Pinky decided that... Pinky: Mia, you're on electric guitar, Gina, you're on drums, Fruity, you're on piano, and I'm on tamborine! Mia: I guess this can do, My dad played this during his career. Gina: I've always wanted to play on the drums! Fruity: Every good band probably needs a piano. Pinky: Now we're all done with the instruments, what's next? Teacher: Now, we're going to name our bands! Tom: Let's call lavender poop-face's band, The Losers! Teacher: TOM! ONE MORE AND YOUR HAVING DETENTION! Tom: Ok, fine. (Tom's fingers are crossed at the back.) Mia: Well guys, how about The Trackers! Pinky: Hmm... I don't know. Gina: That's cool! Fruity: Wow! Teacher: Amazing, Mia! Pinky: Well since almost everybody is happy about that name, The Trackers it is! Teacher: Now, we will practice our instruments! As by the start of June, we will have a Battle of the Bands! And the winner gets to have a free buffet at Sushi House! Mia: I hope We win! I always wanted to have sushi! (The setting changes into Mia's Imagination.) Mia: Hmmm... I'm gonna try this and this! Mia: Wow! This sushi tastes so good! (The waiter arrives.) Waiter: Mia, Mia? (Then the waiter shakes Mia, now we return to reality, when Fruity shakes Mia.) Fruity: Mia, Mia? We have to practice now! Mia: Oh, I'm just a little too excited for the sashimi. Teacher: Here are the practice books. Pinky: Okay, 1...2....3... Begin! (The follow the book's notes, but after 1 minute and 30 seconds, they are playing off-tune) Pinky: I guess we need a little more work. Jenny: Don't you mean a lot more work? Joseph: That's right! (Mia looks like that she's going to cry) Tom and his clique: Hahahaha! Pinky: Ignore them Mia, Let's practice again, We'll get better! Mia: I guess so! I won't give up no matter what! Teacher: TOM, MINERVA, MARTIN, JENNY, AND JOSEPH 4 HOURS DETENTION! Tom: I guess... Pinky: We're going to be safe.... for now. THE END Cast Major Characters *Mia *Pinky *Gina *Fruity *Teacher Minor Characters *Tom (Antagonist) *Tom's clique (Martin, Minerva, Jenny, and Joseph) (Semi-antagonists) *Everybody else at Mia's Class *Narrator Category:Episodes Category:Season 1